


So, Darcy, Where Does That Leave You?

by herdivineshadow



Series: The Cold Heart Will Burst, If Mistrusted First [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy visits Asgard to have a word with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Darcy, Where Does That Leave You?

The whole awkward mess was down to Loki wanting to do some kind of petty mischief to antagonise his brother. It didn't mean that he hadn't been charming and fun and damn good in the sack.  
  
And she had a taser anyway.  
  
Okay. So perhaps she had not thought any of it through and should really have known better than to allow the being responsible for the planet almost getting invaded and New York pretty much totalled to sweep her off her feet (he did, in fact, although there was less sweeping, more scooping and a certain amount of dropping her on the bed and a whole lot of giggling).  
  
(God, he had been fun. Far more fun than the conference that Jane had implied would be like a holiday and was really just very, very dull.)  
  
  
If she had thought it through, then perhaps she would not be in the situation she was in now. And she would not have had to do all the persuading in the world to get Thor to take her to Asgard to visit Loki about "a private matter" and that "of course, she couldn't tell him because it was private".  
  
Darcy Lewis would not be seated across from a Trickster God in chains, who was currently staring at her as if he was watching paint dry.  
  
"You might have saved the journey if you have nothing to say, Miss Lewis."  
  
She narrowed her eyes slightly and glared at him. Admittedly, she had been uncomfortably wondering how best to phrase her query. Best to cut straight to the chase and just say it.  
  
"So I wanted to know," she started, pulling a book out of her purse and flipping to the relevant page. "If this is what I have to expect in like, 8 months time or whenever, not that I'm not totally freaking out and all and I realise that I'm a human so it's not like it's really the same but still and how did that even work anyway with you being the mother?"  
  
Loki glanced at the picture of the eight-legged horse on the page and raised his eyebrows in slight alarm. "You are pregnant?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from lyrics to "Judy and the Dream of Horses" by Belle & Sebastian. It's a tenuous link, but I just didn't have a title.
> 
> Takes place after the events in Avengers Assemble.
> 
> And yeah, I admit it. I am TOTALLY curious as to whether Loki of the film-verse is mother to Sleipnir but realise I probably should read more of the comics and infer from there...


End file.
